Regarding aircraft galley units installed in passenger aircrafts, there are demands to reduce the space of the galley unit with the aim to increase the number of seats to allow the number of passengers to be increased, or to ensure wider distance between the seats in consideration of the ride quality of the passengers.
On the other hand, during long flights such as international flights, there are cases where the passengers leave their seats to go to lavatories and the like. Further, a certain load is imposed on the passengers if they continue to be seated with their seat belts fastened for a long time.
In order to reduce such load imposed on the passengers, conventionally, a module has been provided to a portion of an area in which seats are provided on an aircraft, where a closed space is formed by a plurality of side walls enclosing the space from a ceiling to a floor surface, and arranging sofas, tables, playthings and so on within the closed space inside the module, to provide the space, for example, as a room for taking care of infants, a playroom for children, or a lounge for all passengers (refer for example to Patent Literature 1).